


To the moon and back

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, I know im an entire day late, Negitoro, Rin just has a massive crush on miku, This time its predominantly negitoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Day 7: Disaster“Once you get back, I get to say my lover is the one who went to the moon and back.” The tealette paused for a moment, reaching for Luka’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “If you get back.”Luka raised her eyebrows, almost surprised Miku thought that way. “Well… It’s me. If you don’t think I’ll return then… You suck.”“Wow, relationship goals.”





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> It's already 9pm Feb 8th for me so I'll write another one real quick ;w;. I was going to finish it last night but I fell asleep in the middle of it somehow. Damn I'm so mad. I'll probably write a few early for next week as I have a bunch of exams and I won't have time for this.
> 
> Doubt anyone will read this anyway but Day 6 and Day 7 are based off 'From Y to Y' and 'Starduster'

“So? What did you want to talk about?” Miku said, gazing up at the moon as usual, even though it was hardly visible, covered up by the clouds.

“I…” The blonde took a deep breath. It probably wasn’t her business… But she just wanted to know. She wanted to know everything about Miku, and that includes the person who made her who she is now. “I want to know about your previous lover.”

Miku laughed, as if Rin was telling some stupid joke about her life. “What are you saying, previous? We’re still together…” 

Rin’s heart wrenched. Miku showed no signs of accepting the reality. “You must’ve really loved him…”

“What do you mean him? It was a girl,” she said, completely avoiding eye contact with Rin, only staring up at the new moon. “But alright, I’ll tell you a story if you want it so badly.”

* * *

 

“Miku!” Luka yelled, running across the courtyard waving her graduation scroll around. “I can’t believe it’s already graduation… It sucks how we’re going to different universities…” 

“Well, I’d be surprised myself if I went to your uni.” The teal haired girl shrugged. “It’s not like I could be an astronaut.” Miku applied for a music based university, as it seemed to be the only thing she was better at than most other people she knew. Her grades weren’t great, nor was her physical ed. But she loved to sing and it was probably the only redeeming feature of her. 

“Eh… Would’ve been awesome if you did.” She pouted, throwing her arm around Miku. “I’ll miss you. We should do something to commemorate this day.”

Rolling her eyes, Miku sighed. “Now don’t go saying sappy things like that. If you say-”

“Let’s do something normal friends don’t do!”

The singer facepalmed, but hid a secret grin behind her hand. It’s not like she didn’t want to after all. “I just told you to not say sappy things like that…”

“Tehee.”

The two didn’t have anywhere specific they had to be, so they ran off to the back of the school. Luka claimed that there was a sakura tree hidden away and she absolutely had to see it before she graduated, which Miku knew was just an excuse to run away, getting some alone time, knowing Luka. 

“Like hell is there a sakura tree.” Miku said, exhausted from being dragged and leaned against the wall. “Who did you hear that from? Kaito?”

“No. Myself.” Luka said, before slamming her hand beside Miku’s head against the wall, sticking her knee between her legs. “Tell me this is consensual or I’m going to jail for rape.”

“Maybe I will call the police on you, for stealing my heart.”

Groaning, Luka’s face inched closer. “I thought you were the one who said not to say sappy things.” 

Miku was the one who initiated the kiss though, gently pushing her lips against Luka’s, catching onto her rhythm quickly, thanks to being a musician. They didn’t a cliche sakura tree for this. The back of the school wasn’t the most romantic of places, being all dark and dodgy, but at least nobody would walk in on them, probably. The two didn’t stop making out for at least ten minutes, which they had to thank their passions, hormones and the fact that it was grad day for that. 

After a while, the two went back to the non-out-of-bounds area, found themselves a bench and talked, intertwining their fingers. “Sooooo… Does that kiss make us a couple now?”

“Well do you want to be?” 

Miku leaned her head on Lukas shoulder, smiling. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

It had been about three years since the two started dating and everything was pretty stable. Mom managed to get into the extremely popular music company, Crypton while Luka completed all of her courses and was able to officially enter NASA and her first mission to the moon was coming up.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Luka said to Miku as they stared up into the skies together on their balcony. “I’m going to be up there one day. When I do, I’ll be sure to wave to you, so look out for me.” Of course, Luka was joking. There would be no way for any average human to see a tiny spec of a person on the moon. 

“Yeah yeah, of course I will. Once you get back, I get to say my lover is the one who went to the moon and back.” The tealette paused for a moment, reaching for Luka’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “If you get back.”

Luka raised her eyebrows, almost surprised Miku thought that way. “Well… It’s me. If you don’t think I’ll return then… You suck.”

“Wow, relationship goals.”

The pinkette moved away from the balcony, reaching into her pocket and holding her hands behind her back. “Hey Miku… If something does happen, I want to give this to you before I go.”

“What a surprise, I have something I have to give you too.” Miku replied, doing the same. “Let’s do it at the same time.”

“3, 2, 1… Now!”

The two girls both opened their hands, revealing a silver ring each, somehow matching due to some miraculous luck and they laughed. “Who would’ve guessed that you decided to be all ‘sappy’ with this ring and all.”

Miku put the ring she bought for Luka on first, her hands trembling from the happiness and excitement she felt. “No you.”

Luka chuckled, doing the same for Miku. “Haha, this is why I love you and your memes.”

“... No you.”

“Are you saying I’m meant to take that as an insult?”

* * *

 

Clutching the ring in her hand, Luka prepared for take off. Her heart beating at an insane pace, more due to the adrenaline than fear though, so she thought. Her dreams from childhood had finally come true and she was going to space. Of course she knew the risks but the team had minimized them, so she just had to believe in them. The space exploration was expected to last about one month, as they had a beginner on board, but in the future, Luka dreamed of spending a quarter of a year in space, or more. She was strapped tightly, but not too tight for safety and was advised to grab onto the bars next to their heads, but of course Luka was holding the ring so she was ‘advised’ -more like forced- to put it down in a compartment. Sure Luka wasn’t happy about that, but it would be stupid to not listen anyway. 

“Taking off in 3...2...1…”

* * *

 

Miku watched the space shuttle thrust through the air from their balcony, waiting impatiently for the news that the spacecraft has reached safely. She never was one for waiting as nothing could put her heart at ease. She had her ring crushed in her shaking fist, trying to ease the stress. “Luka…”

It wasn’t long before Miku received the announcement she was looking for, allowing her to rest with ease, though sleeping alone in such a large bed still didn’t feel right. “It’s just a month… I can do this… I’m meant to be happy about this…” She still fell asleep, without any nightmares or anything, because she felt like Luka was there, thanks to the ring on her finger.

* * *

 

A week or so had passed and Miku thought that she was coping pretty well. She got used to living without Luka around somewhat and she’d have to for the future when Luka would become experienced and be sent out for long expeditions for months. She’d have to support Luka from Earth. She quickly made herself a simple breakfast only consisting of some bread and sat down in front of the TV, turning it to the space channel. She always needed her updates on Luka’s wellbeing.

“A meteor had crashed into the space shuttle, causing some parts of it to fall off. A piece of debris crashed into the fuel tank and the whole spacecraft went up into flames. This may be the most disastrous space expedition yet.”

“...” Miku stared at her ring, not believing what she heard. “It’s April 1st right? I don’t believe this.” Instead, she switched to the news channel, which repeated the same information. Trying her best not to throw the television out of the window, she turned it off and locked herself in her room, not that she had anyone to go to, and cried, screamed, wailed. 

“I… Don’t believe this… It’s just an April fools joke… Vocaloid News are just trying to get more viewers. They never revealed the names of the astronauts after all…”

As time passed, the astronauts’ names were never revealed to the public, and with Miku claiming to be Luka’s girlfriend, NASA just didn’t accept it without official documentation. “IS THIS RING NOT ENOUGH? YOU’VE SEEN HER ONE RIGHT? THEY’RE LITERALLY THE SAME.”

“Apologies Hatsune-san but we cannot take that as a reason. This is meant to be something completely confidential as we do not want this to blow up in the media and have all the names leaked.” 

Miku glared at the NASA worker, with the intent to kill if he doesn’t allow her through. She gave up though, knowing she would just make matters worse. “At least tell me, was Luka part of that spacecraft?”

“...” No response.

“We cannot disclose that information, Hatsune-san.”

* * *

 

“Aaaaand that’s about it. Wasn’t such a great story was it?” The teal haired girl sighed exasperatedly. “Now please don’t make me tell such a story again. It’s way too embarrassing.”

About five minutes into the story, Rin was already trying her best to hold in her tears of happiness for Miku, but by the end, the tears were flooding out and even still they wouldn’t stop. “I… I’m so…” Not finding the words, Rin just threw her arms around Miku, who looked down from the moon, at her ring, and at Rin. “I’ll stop going after you. I’ll give you time. I’ll give you space. But just today, please… Let me be here for you…”

Gently hugging the other girl back, Miku laughed. “I told you, I never got the names of the people in that spacecraft. I told you that I don’t believe it.” She reached towards the moon with her left hand, the silver ring shining in the dim moonlight. “Well… I don’t believe she’s dead but… I think I’ve lost hope in her returning.”

Rin didn’t respond. She only continued crying, even though to Miku, she didn't think it would affect her personally. She didn’t know Luka at least. But she knew Miku, and she loved Miku. “You’re a good girl, Rin… Thank you...”


End file.
